


Undying Fidelity

by quaxon_holland



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaxon_holland/pseuds/quaxon_holland
Summary: Written based off the quote: "I was just kind of hoping you'd y'know... fall in love with me."





	Undying Fidelity

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1.7k

You were 9 years old, living in the charming realm of Asgard. The town was busy with people as you chased Thor and Loki through the streets, dodging anyone or anything that was in your way. 

Thor was faster than the both of you, disappearing quickly between two buildings. Your eyes were stuck on Loki, though, who was only about 30 feet ahead of you. Pushing yourself to go faster, you break out into a full sprint to catch up to the raven-haired boy. 

Loki turns the corner trying to lose you, but it turns out you know the town better than him. You cut across between the fruit and silk markets, tackling him as soon as he comes around the bend. 

“I got you now, you wanker!” you shout, a prideful smile plastering your face, “you aren’t going anywhere, poor helpless prince.” 

Loki smirks up at you, giving you a quick up-down glance before putting his hands up, “I surrender, you bloody fiend. You’re lucky I didn’t pull any tricks on you.” 

“Yeah, why didn’t you? I thought you would’ve made an illusion by now.” 

“Clever girl,” Loki says behind you, and as you turn the body beneath you fades away, causing you to face plant on the ground. 

“NOT fair! Thor said no tricks!” you shout, trying your best to look mad. Loki’s devilish grin always lifted your spirits though; you could never be angry with him for too long. 

Loki picks you up off the ground, hurling you over his shoulder and holding you tightly as he walks back through town. “Now how about we find my brother, yes?”

“Since when are you one for teamwork?!” you question him, rolling your eyes at how dramatic he can be sometimes. 

“Look, darling, I just like to have fun, you and Thor take things way too seriously,” Loki laughs softly, scanning the area for Thor. 

“Well! At least put me down so I can help you, stubborn ass.” you grumble. Loki complies and sets you on the ground in front of him, looking you square in the eyes. 

“Oh [y/n], we’re only 10 now, but I promise one day you will admit your love for me. I promise. Just wait and see, it’ll happen,” he says with a playful smirk, rubbing your cheek gently and making it hard for you to comprehend whether or not he was joking. 

\---------

The battle of Ragnarok was coming to a close, and you were one of the few in charge of getting everyone aboard the ship so the entirety of Asgard could escape safely. 

You watched as Thor made his dramatic entrance, per usual, but this time something was different. He only had one eye, and his hammer was missing. You were amazed by the power your best friend had possessed his entire life, he always made it look so easy. 

Your new friend Valkyrie was fighting off the army with grace and elegance, fighting back to back with your closest friend in the world. Loki. His golden helmet shone brighter than ever in the Asgardian sun, his daggers blinding to anyone who looked straight at the blade.

The three of them were able to hold Hela back, unleashing Surtur upon their kingdom and sprinting to the ship where you stood waiting for them. 

“Guys hurry! We need to go now.” you say with the utmost urgency, holding the doors open just long enough that the three of them manage to get in. Shutting the door behind you, you watch as Thor gives a pick-me-up speech to your fellow Asgardians. 

Walking to the chairs placed in the very front of the ship, you plop down and rub your temples to relieve the stress. 

“Are you alright, darling?” Loki’s voice breaks the silence, “You’re not hurt, are you?” His eyes were filled with concern as he scanned your body. 

“I’m alright, are you?! You were the one fighting the battle, not me.” you remind him gently, scanning him over as well. 

Loki nods softly and sits next to you, holding your hand and sighing softly. “Asgard is gone. Thor keeps saying ‘Asgard is a people not a place’ but it’s not going very well with the citizens. I’m afraid they feel defeated.” 

Rubbing the back of his hand with your thumb, you watch bits of space float past you, losing yourself in the galaxy. 

“Loki?” you ask softly. 

“Yes darling?” 

“We’ll be okay … right? All of that’s over now.” 

Hesitating for a split second before he answers, he nods. “Of course we will. We’re one of the strongest kingdoms I’ve ever come across. We’ll be just fine.” 

Thor comes to join the two of you, all cleaned up and relaxed once more. 

“You two are okay right?” he asks, locking eyes with you specifically. Thor had always worried about you more than any other girl in the kingdom, but that’s strictly because you had been great friends with him for the longest time. 

“We’re alright, thank you.” 

He gives you a swift nods and sits back in the chair, clapping Loki on the shoulder and squeezing gentle. “What are we gonna do now, brother?” 

Loki responds with a small shake of his head, the wheels turning in his brain trying to come up with anything he can. “I guess we wait.” 

The three of you end up dozing off in your chairs for a little while, but you are soon awoken by a loud crashing sound and a big jolt of the ship. You’re thrown out of your chair, and open your eyes to find Thor and Loki missing. 

Running to the common area of the ship, you see almost all of your fellow Asgardians lying dead on the floor, including Heimdall. 

You hide behind one of the undamaged pillars and watch as Thanos grips Thor’s skull, threatening Loki to kill him. 

“The tesseract … or, your brother’s head.” Thanos grumbles, smirking at Loki. 

Loki makes eye contact with you, quickly returning his focus to the purple man before him so you’re not caught. 

“Kill away.” he says, causing your heart to wrench in your chest. 

Suddenly Thor’s screams fill the ship, reverberating off the walls and ringing in your ears. Tears start to pool in Loki’s eyes, unable to witness the pain his brother is being subjected to. 

“Alright STOP.” Loki shouts, making the tesseract appear in his hand. “You must know one thing though … we have the Hulk.” 

A sudden crashing sound comes from beside you, and Bruce bursts through one of the walls, pummeling Thanos and throwing punch after punch. Thanos doesn’t budge. 

Banner is repeatedly trying to take down the giant, and your heart sinks when he doesn’t seem to be winning. You know it’s over. 

Bruce gets thrown into the wall, and this time he stays down. One of Thanos’ servants takes the tesseract from Loki, bowing before him as Thanos crushes it so all that’s left is the stone, dropping it into the gauntlet. 

A wave of energy emerges from the gauntlet, knocking you on your feet. As you push yourself to sit up, you see Loki step forward. 

“If you’re going to earth, you’re going to need a guide. I am Loki, prince of Asgard, God of Mischief. Odinson. And I pledge to you, my undying fidelity.” He stands before the purple giant, chest raised high with confidence. 

At the last second, Loki produces a dagger, swinging for Thanos. His main goal was to kill the bastard and get you out of there safely. That’s all he cared about. 

Thanos quickly stops the blade, grabbing Loki by the throat and lifting him into the air. Loki’s body jerks in the air, his airways being cut off by Thanos’ large fist. 

“Y-You will never be … a G-God.” Loki manages to get out before Thanos throws him to the ground. 

The scream that comes from you is inhuman as Loki’s body crumples to the ground. 

You reveal yourself, running to him and dropping to the ground, holding him tightly. Tears flow down your face, and your heart feels as if it’s breaking into a million pieces as you watch your lifelong best friend struggle to get air. 

“L-Loki why did you - why did you do that?!” you sob, holding his face gently, “I-I can’t save you from this one you bloody fool.” 

Loki gives you a soft smile, drawing in his last breath. 

“I w-was hoping you’d y’know … f-fall in love with me.” He says as he exhales, his head falling back as his body becomes lifeless. 

“NO! COME BACK!” You scream, your entire body aching with an overwhelming sadness. 

Thor holds you tightly and cries with you, meanwhile Thanos’ men decide to leave the two of you alive. They abandon ship, returning to their own before making their way to earth. 

The ship becomes silent except for the cries coming from you and your other best friend. 

“H-He was .. he was in love with me?!” you ask between sobs, looking to Thor. 

By now, anger had consumed him and he was ready for a fight. For revenge. 

He gives you a simple nod, his face blank. 

“He loved you, [y/n]. Always has. Ever since we were kids playing in the streets he was completely enamored. He wanted you and only you.” he mumbled, his voice just about as dead as you felt.

You stared down at the man lying on the floor between the two of you, hating yourself for never realizing his feelings and acting upon them. There were multiple times in your life when you realized and you knew that you loved him, but you were always too scared of ruining what you’d had before. 

Thor stands, sniffling and looking around at the dead loved ones surrounding you, “The only thing left now is to kill him. I will kill him for what he did to my brother and to my people. Now are you coming or not.” Thor snaps, looking to you. 

Your previous training in sword-fighting and combat was starting to come back to you, and you crawled to Heimdall, picking up his sword. 

Turning to Thor, you give him a nod. The two of you make your way to one of the only surviving escape pods, holding each other in your arms as it makes its way to Earth.


End file.
